And Human Soul
by Reija Linn
Summary: Continued from Canine Heart, also by me. Remus' PoV


Title: ... And Human Soul  
Author: Reija Linn (T'Reija)  
Email/Feedback: theganan@gmx.de or thiari@theganan.de  
Archive: Azkaban's Lair, ff-net. Others please ask beforehand and leave the full header intact.  
Originally posted: SBRL list  
  
Pairing: Sirius/Remus  
Rating: [R]  
Summary: Continued from "Canine Heart", also by me. Remus' PoV  
Spoilers: Haven't read the books? Do so. Right away. Do not eat, sleep or pause until you're finished. Then come back.  
Warnings: male/male sexuality and/or relationship(s) featured within. Don't like, don't read, don't flame. Simple really, though seemingly not simple enough for some dim witted clots out there.  
  
Legal disclaimer: I never have, nor ever will, owned the rights to the setting of the Harry Potter books or the characters featured within. The use of said settings and characters by me is for non-commercial purposes only and does not mean to infringe upon the given legal rights that belong to Ms. J.K.Rowling and those she has associated them with.  
  
  
... AND HUMAN SOUL  
By T'Reija (September 2001)  
  
I can feel him transform in my arms, and wait for the inevitable. He must have noticed. I wonder if he'll believe me if I tell him it's just a residue of animal instincts.  
  
There. He's human again. Anytime now, he'll pull off me, demand explanations.  
  
Oh, but he feels so good, slim but well-muscled body sharply outlined underneath his thin robe. I can't help myself, I close my eyes, moan, press myself against him. I know he'll probably be angry, but at least my explanation isn't a lie. I *am* influence by the wolf, still. It's my impulse, but I'd never act on it if I were fully recovered from the transformation.  
  
I feel soft hands on my shoulders, my neck, even softer lips on my own, and catch my breath, unbelieving. Surely, it can only be pity, what he's doing? Or perhaps it's a residue of his less-logical and less-intellectual canine thoughts?  
  
"It's okay," he whispers into my ear, a finger gently stroking my cheek. Only then do I notice I have been crying.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Sirius, so sorry... I never meant for you to know."  
  
"It's okay... I feel the same way." And his lips touch mine once again, so very gently, as if afraid, so hesitant. Fearing rejection? Never...  
  
I must be imagining this. My Sirius, whom I have loved for so long, Sirius, whom my wolf self has recognized as his soulmate. Sirius, who never condemned me for what I am. Here, with me, holding me, kissing me as lovers do.  
  
I can feel his own arousal now through the thin cloth, hungrily thrust my hips up towards his. My whole body aches, but I don't care, for to be with him...  
  
Trembling, my hands move to disrobe him, still afraid he will push me back, reject me, but I cannot stop myself...  
  
He rolls over onto his side, careful not to cause too much friction on my wounds, I can tell. I wouldn't have minded, but I love him for being so gentle, so caring, so considerate.  
  
We are facing each other now, naked, and even without fur, he brings warmth onto me.  
  
I am still holding him in tight embrace, his hands meet behind my neck, his tongue now hesitantly dancing around my own, playing, not quite daring to take this further, shy, while our hips sensuously rub against each other, slowly.  
  
A rustling of the blanket, and a warm hand suddenly grasps at my arousal, moving at first hesitantly, then firmer, while his hips thrust into my thigh harder now. A low moan can be heard, I'm not sure if it's from me or him... my left arms moves lower, to the small of his back, pressing him tighter to my body as I thrust to meet him, while my right arm snakes upwards to encircle his neck. As our lips meet again, as our tongues continue their dance, no fear of rejection is left, our kisses are still gentle but no longer hesitant.  
  
Soon, so soon it is over, and we have so little time before he has to go, least he is caught here with me. But from the look in his eyes, the warmth that seems to come right from his soul, I take it we will never deny again what we both now know we feel.  
  
And the morning reveals, a new day.  
  
THE END 


End file.
